Scouring of Kadukus
The Scourging of Kadukus was a year-long campaign that took place on the Civilised World of Kadukus, in the Ultima Segmentum. A cult of Chaos worshippers led by the charismatic Lord Makarios the Pious took control of the main hive, Kadukus Prima, overthrowing the planetary governor and forcing the Imperium to deploy a large force to retake the planet. After the bitter fighting the heretics were expelled, but at great cost to the Imperium. Prelude Seeds of Corruption Heresy is insidious in all its forms, and is hard to detect. It came to Kadukus aboard a merchant freighter carrying valuable spice, in the hearts of a crew who'd strayed from the path of the Imperial Creed on a far planet and fallen under the thrall of a new Lord, who promised them power and eternal life. When the crew of the Amaranth Dawn made landfall, a number among them cashed out and established themselves in the Hive city of Kadukus Prima. They would meet in the alcoves of the Underhive, whispering to all that wold listen of a future free of the yoke of debt piled on the backs of Kadukans since birth. They spoke of one who was born a man but, touched by divine powers, had been brought up to stand above mortals. This was their saviour, the one who could break their chains and usher in a new era of peace, freedom, and prosperity. It took many years for the cult to take root, as even the bloated and callus Bankers of Kadukus are wary of such things, but there came a day when the Brothers of Amaranth gathered enough influence to pave the way for the arrival of their saviour. A New Messiah Text (Arrival of Lord Makarios and his Word Bearers) Discovery Text (Discovery of the Heretics and Arrival of the Imperial Guard) Battle Initial Push Text (Initial failed assault by the Imperial Forces) The Harrowing of Kadukus Prima While the defense is held up by a combined force of Word Bearers, traitorous PDF and various Chaos warbands, the Ecstasy Of Fulmination causes wanton destruction and murder among the civilians. While the sacrifices for the Dark Prince reach the millions, the Hive is turned into a murderous labyrinth of chokeholds, booby traps and killing zones. Following their own agenda, thousands of inhabitants are abducted in the search for potential Psykers. Lynchpin Text (The Dust Rangers hunt down the Ogryn, and his death creates a chink in the armour. The Commissars face off for the first time. Failed assassination on Mayor Atanasov. The Siege Ends Text (The Imperial Forces reclaim the Hive, while the Heretics make it to orbit and escape amid a Warp Storm, leaving swarms of cultists and traitor PDF behind) Aftermath Cleansing of Kadukus Prima Text (The Imperials are forced to torch Kadukus Prima, as it's corruption is so thorough that nothing can be saved) Order of Battle Loyalist Forces Thorn Heralds 2 Tactical and 2 Devastor Squads are deployed under the command of Captain Quintino Vilar. The cooperation with the 1st Kor Saran Infantry leads to a number of spearhead assaults on weak points in the defense of the heretics, which eventually lead to the breach of the defense line. Order Of The Cleansing Light Canoness Rosalía Botello commands the Order Hospitaller in the aid of the Imperial Forces. Though mostly absent from direct combat, the Sisters are able to reduce the indirect losses of the Astra Militarum. Their aid is lost on the civilians, however, as their corruption makes the purge of the Hive inevitable. 404th Vanrom Heavy Infantry "Steelheads" Equipped with the best armor their homeworld can provide, the 404th Vanrom bears the brunt of the initial assault, and once more as the fightings shift into the narrow corridors of the Hive City. Supporting the Kor Saran 1st Infantry, the Thorn Heralds and the Sororitas, they eventually drive the heretics off-world suffering great casualties. 73th Parvat Siege Regiment "Thunder Rain" After the initial attack failed, the Imperial Command resorts to siege tactics. At first successful, the heretics eventually retreat into the deeper levels of the Hive, making a direct attack mandatory. Traitor Forces Ecstasy Of Fulmination Formerly the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion, now a warband dedicated to Slaanesh. Under Major Vangelija Atanasov, the warband slaughters, corrupts and abducts millions of civilians. Even their retreat causes thousands of casualties as it is covered by boobytraps, ambushes and massacres.Category:Battles Category:Imperium Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Imperial Guard Category:Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Adepta Sororitas